


Playride HCs!!!

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I dunno how to tag imao, LGBT, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: You know I had to do it to em eventually.





	Playride HCs!!!

-If you make Brooke sad, Christine will find you and fight you.  
-She’s smol but tough.  
-They memorize musical love duets.  
-Right now they’re on You Matter to Me from Waitress.  
-Contray to popular belief, Brooke’s actually the big spoon.  
-Jenna ships them to the point where she doesn’t even mind if she gets third wheeled.  
-Chloe’s just like, “I’ve only known Christine for a week but if anything happened to her I’ll kill everyone in this room and then myself”.  
-Brooke just bought Christine tickets to see Hadestown.  
-She’s gonna surprise her with them tomorrow at school.  
-She can’t wait!!  
-She’s also trying to teach Christine about meme culture.  
-It’s a long road ahead, but with some help from Jenna and Chloe, Christine’s gonna get it.  
-Christine’s not in the popular crowd, and the only two people that know about the relationship are Chloe and Jenna, so this obviously makes things difficult.  
-A lot of the popular guys are hitting on her now, and Brooke makes sure they back off.  
-Brooke’s on the girl’s volleyball team, and you’re damn right Christine goes to every game she’s in. -Brooke’s only pet name for Christine is Chrissy, while Christine uses every pet name in the book.  
-Uh that’s it.  
-See y’all soon!


End file.
